


Stake a Claim

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Claiming, Dominant!Dean, Implied Castiel/Crowley, Kink, M/M, Magic Potion That Enhances Sensation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate version of S6 where Cas is in two relationships -- one with Dean and one with Crowley -- in addition to his political alliance with Crowley. In this alternate version, Dean knows about it all, and he isn't above using sex to make his point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stake a Claim

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt at comment-fic on lj: "Castiel/Crowly & Castiel/Dean, it would’ve gone differently if he’d told Dean from the start about his alliance with Crowley."

Dean kissed along Cas' jaw and then tilted his head up to nibble on Cas' ear. Then he bit down on it, teeth on delicate flesh.

Cas winced. His body arched up toward Dean, and he moaned.

Dean didn't like using this brand of spell, especially one like this; it was invented by demons to torture angels. But Cas trusted him with it, to use only enough to make Cas beg him to stop but never enough to mean it.

It didn't just make Cas more vulnerable to pain; it heightened all of his senses.

Dean whispered to him, watched his hot breath raise goosebumps on Cas' skin. "Does it ever feel like this with Crowley?"

Cas moans again, and Dean slaps him on the thigh.

A satisfying whimper. "No."

"You know he's afraid of you, right?" Dean said, putting his game face on as he pressed Cas onto his back. He did his best to look predatory, to look like he was going to make Cas feel things he'd never felt before.

Dean continued, "But you know I'm not afraid of you," as he ran a slow, firm hand up the skin of Cas' stomach, raising his shirt.

Cas was trembling by now, but he tried to keep his composure. "It doesn't matter," he insisted, trying to bring up once again Dean's human limitations, even as he was gripping the sheets with his fingers.

Dean smirked. "Oh, I'll stop you. Both of you. It's happening, Cas." He tugged at Cas' belt, loosened it, reached a hand in to stroke him.

"I-... Sex won't make me.. " Cas gasped.

"Oh, I don't mean with this. I'll find some other way to take you and your demon snugglebuddy down. This is just ... a friendly reminder that in the end, you're going to choose me over Crowley. And you'll pissed. But you're going to like it anyway," he promised as he flicked gently at Cas' slit.

Cas made a sound, lust and desperation. Beautiful. Powerless. 

Dean leaned down then and put his mouth on Cas' dick, but didn't do anything even as Cas arched up, as Cas all but grabbed his hair to push him down.

"Say it," Dean ordered, voice deep, just a hint of break.

Cas gasped out, "Crowley could never do... this to me.... only you... only you, Dean...."

Dean held Cas' body down by the hips and started taking Cas for real, sucking and licking and making him scream, making him plead, backing off when Cas got close and then working him up again. And again and again.

When he finally let Cas finish, Cas lay there, loose and defeated. Dean moved back up to his face, kissed his cheek then his lips, making Cas taste himself. Cas took it, barely moved, just whispered "thank you" in Dean's ear and moved wherever Dean's hands put him. 

"Say it again," Dean ordered, this time more softly.

"Only you," Cas murmured without thinking, still spent, still lost.

Dean smiled with grim satisfaction.

Only him?

Damn right.


End file.
